


What It's Like To Be A Ghost

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Loneliness, Other, Other Characters Are Mentioned, character introspection, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There weren't a lot of things Jasper missed.But there were others that he missed so much he made himself miserable.





	What It's Like To Be A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> We're over halfway done with season four and there's been no Jasper episode. So I've taken things into my own hands.

Jasper could sometimes see the going ons of the camp, if he stood right on the shore of Spooky Island when dusk was turning to twilight. He could see the sparkling of the campfire, and spot the way David’s red hair and bandana bobbed when he sang and shared his wisdom with the campers. He could sometimes see Max’s blue hoodie too, and Nikki’s bright green hair. He didn’t miss it, not  _ really _ . The sight of the camp always made him feel pain. Even without a physical body, there was still some sort of ghost pain (har dee har har) he felt whenever he tried to muster up a good memory. The only things he could remember were those last few weeks-- the cliff, the bear, the explosion that he could  _ feel  _ peel his skin away from his body...

He shuddered and pulled his knees to his chest. The sand didn’t move under him, and for some reason, some part of him missed the feeling of sand getting stuck in his clothes.

Some part of him missed being  _ mortal _ .

He wouldn’t really give anything to become mortal again. He knew what would happen. He would scare the hell out of his parents (but maybe just to  _ see _ them again would be good enough…). And David… He couldn’t do that to David. He knew David hadn’t had closure, and if the kids had gone back and Jasper was still here… Campbell must have fed David some lie.

Now that he thought about it, Campbell was half the reason he hated the camp, and despised it. All of this-- everything that had been done to him-- was because of Campbell. Of course, some of it was Jasper’s fault. But so much of this was Campbell’s fault. Jasper would never forgive him for it. 

Jasper watched as the group started to retreat back to the camp away from the shore. Their shadows danced on the trees and conveyed a story only the most creative of minds could pick up on. Jasper missed casting a shadow. He glanced back behind him, at his apparent lack of existence on the trees behind him. He pulled his knees tighter to his chest, and looked back to watch David put the fire out. Pour a jug of water on it, and then kick some dirt over it to make sure it stayed dead. He did that every day. Every single time. It was the one thing David did that Jasper could watch. Observe. Memorize. 

He watched David retreat back to the cabin, and some small bit of warmth that watching the group had provided Jasper left with him. He was left cold and alone, staring at an empty shoreline.

He hung his head and rested his forehead on his forearms, a sob welling up in his throat. He was so  _ alone _ . He wouldn’t sacrifice something to become mortal. Living was kind of shitty. But he’d sacrifice anything-- eternity, thought, emotion,  _ anything _ that could be taken-- to just  _ talk _ to someone. Someone other than QM’s weird kinky furry friends. It didn’t even have to be David. Just  _ someone _ .

He started to cry softly.

_ He was so lonely. _


End file.
